my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 33
The Invisible Spectrum Here she was, the semifinals. Tali looked forward as she stepped up to the ring. Out of every possible opponent, this was the one she was the most afraid of. Eikyo had great skill in combat, as she had seen during his own fights. Tali feared for a moment that she would lose here. That she would fail once more. She looked up to the stands where her fellow classmates were sitting, and there she took notice of the reason she was yet here. A most particular comrade. Tali turned around towards the crowd, a huge smile on her face. "Woooh! U.A!" She cried out with great excitement, pulling the crowds into a roar of applause and cheering for the combatants. I must win. I '''will' win. I have a promise to uphold after all.'' Tali thought to herself as she faced her opponent anew, with rejuvenated determination and force of will. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Eikyo. Your skill and power are formidable. I dare even call you the potentially strongest from your class. From one titan to another, let's give each other a good match." Tali spoke, trying to sound a bit cocky. Eikyo stood opposite of Tali, his hands in his pockets and the same stupid grin etched onto his face. “I was hoping I’d get to fight you last,” he said. “A fight between us should be the main event, not the first round of the semis. Oh well, I’ve been looking forward to this match. Give me everything you’ve got Tali Shimamura!” Without saying anything in response but with a smile ever present, Tali conjured a shield of blazing light and a Hammer of Khepri. With these pieces of light forged equipment, she twirled a full circle, shouting to the crowd. "Japan! Shall I begin?!" The roar of excitement was palpable. Tali focused her sight upon Eikyo once more before fueling her body with Photons. "Lightspeed! 10%". She cried out before charging towards the young man before her. Her shield raised and hammer at the ready at her side she prepared as she closed the distance in mere moments, preparing a blow from the right with her hammer. With a swift movement of his hand inside of his hand, still inside his pocket, a wall of air formed in front of him. The hammer collided with his shield, his smile stretching even wider across his face. He removed his hand from his pocket, and forced it forward, pushing the wall away from his person before Tali could change her momentum and brace herself, with the intention of using his wall to push her out of bounds. Tali stumbled before the push of the wall which forced her backward. She quickly raised her hammer once more and delivered a strong and heated blow against the air wall, shattering it completely, with a gust of wind following as a result and as she did so, she quickly managed to regain her stature and balance. Without speaking or wasting a second, she hurled her shield towards Eikyo, sending it flying at chest height. With a bit more caution, she ran forward at a slightly slower pace, and this time more prepared for what he had to offer. Eikyo moved his hand in an upwards position this time, firing a blast of air from below to knock the shield off course. Still tracking Tali's slower movements, Eikyo went on the offensive, firing a quick Shatterstar towards her chest. With a jump and a skip, Tali threw herself above the punch and following air pressure. She soared over the assault and dove straight for Eikyo, Hammer raised to deliver a downwards blow to his head, restricting her power as to not risk cracking it open. While she did this she also recalled her Shield to her arm, ready to defend if something were to come her way. Eikyo's free hand went up, erecting another barrier to block Tali's attack. Once again, Eikyo repelled her, this time by launching a compressed blast of air from the barrier to knock her backwards and off balanced. Using both hands, Eikyo created two walls of air on either side of Tali while she was in midair, aiming to trap her between them and seal her movements. Tali was thrown backward, and while in the air she made the decision to still try and harm Eikyo. She hurled her hammer towards the man, and even if he managed to dodge it, the explosion that would follow it would hopefully leave it's mark. In the meantime, she then got stuck between two invisible barriers, which she figured out pretty quickly what they were. With great effort, she spun her shield between the barriers, prying them apart enough for her to perform her next move. She summoned two other hammers, leaving two left to be used after this, and fused them into a warhammer. With a photon enhanced blow, she shattered one of the walls, and for the heck of it, also the other, thus settting her free and allowing her to land on the ground once more. She hurled her shield towards Eikyo once more, this time at a downward angle, making it ricochet down and up towards his jaw. Following this up as well, she began to rush towards Eikyo with her massive hammer in tow, ready to deliver a powerful blow against his chest. With three different attacks heading his way, she hoped at least one would be successful. Eikyo held out his hand, a barrier of solid air forming in front of him. The hammer struck it and exploded. The barrier shattered, but the drastically minimized force only caused him to stagger backwards. He watched, somewhat surprised by Tali managing to get herself free of his barriers, even though he wasn’t able to continuously put pressure on them to keep her place. He took to the sky, using a short burst of air to launch him into the sky, perching himself atop a barrier in the sky, while simultaneously avoiding her shield. Tali had him on the defensive, and she knew it all too well. She dispersed the shield, recovering slight amounts of the light dedicated to making it, and then focused all her strength on Hurling the Warhammer up towards Eikyoo, intending to weaken or hopefully breaking the barrier upon which he stood. Thor's Bow. ''Tali thought to herself as she conjured a bow made from electrically charged photons. This weapon and its ammunition was invisible to the naked eye, and would hopefully offer her an edge. She drew the invisible bow, knocking it with three arrows, before letting go, sending three powerful photon arrows in Eikyoo's direction. They had no sharpness to them, so the impact, if it happened, was more akin to being hit rather than impaled. Eikyo stayed on the move with his barriers, running across his '''Aerial Walkway', and making it difficult for Tali to pin him down. Her hammer struck his barrier, but it failed to shatter, and by that point he had already moved on. Tali's arrows hit Eikyo's other barriers, and while they broke, he wasn't atop those any longer either. Every couple of feet, he'd launch a Shatterstar 'down towards Tali, aiming to keep her on her toes and mess her with set ups. Even if she managed to dodge, the force of the attack would likely send debris into her. Tali grinned. She awaited the shatterstars to make their impact. The stars collided with her and made the ground crack open, sending debris and rocks flying in every conceivable direction. The dust scattered as the blasts forced it away, revealing an empty floor. Shock and despair filled the area as Tali's fate remained unclear. In a moment's notice, she re-appeared in front of Eikyo with a few feet to spare. ''Cannon of Amaterasu. She thought as she pushed her hands forward, unleashing an extremely hot and powerful beam of light towards Eikyo. If he tried to run away, she would simply redirect the beam. Eikyo's eyes widened. He was surprised, but the adrenaline only served to increase his rate of thought and movement. He held out his hands in front of him, a barrier of air forming in front of him. This one wasn't rectangular in shape, however, it was formed in a prism. The beam would still be dispersed over its surface, but the runoff of energy would still make it towards Eikyo, so he covered himself in a shield of air all over his body. Not wanting to risk Tali getting out of dodge, he rocketed himself towards her with a blast of air from his feet, and aimed a punch square towards her jaw. Tali remained stoickly defiant as she let go of her beam and witnessed Eikyo swiftly approaching. "Tachyonhaste! 20%!" Tali cried out as she suddenly, with uncanny speed reached up and grabbed hold of Eikyo's wrist and deflected his blow, all while creating strands of electric light which tied the two of them together. They would ceaselessly and constantly try to dig their way through the air barrier and into his arm. With him in her grasp, she ensued to try and deliver a punch of her own, this one directed at his ribcage. If this attack was successful, he definitely ran the risk of breaking a rib or two if his barrier did not hold together. Eikyo smiled as Tali tethered the two of them together. Using his free hand, he fired a blast of air towards Tali's wrist, aiming to send her punch off course, while it also having enough force to send her off balance. He propelled himself around the arena with several blasts of air pressure, aiming to drag Tali along with him from their strand and continue to keep her dazed by the high speed, albeit he wouldn't be too surprised if she was use to the speed, the sudden jerking he would be providing would at least cause her to be somewhat off balance. When Tali would be headed towards the edge of the arena, he'd rapidly expand, then dissipate the barrier surrounding his wrist, allowing him to slip free and leave Tali to try to keep herself from flying out of the ring. Tali multiplied and extended the number of strings created, making them spread further along his body, creeping up his neck and chest and further beyond with the intention of encapsulating him in his entirety. The gust of air did indeed push her arm away and unable to fulfill her attack, but whatever instability it caused was quickly compensated for. When Eikyo began to try and pull her with him, she used her Photon propulsors to stabalize after a few feet and keep him at a perfect pace so they remained in a stalemate. In her deflected hand she conjured one of the two remaining hammers, and went for another blow. Eikyo did the same as he planned for his wrist, but across his entire body in the shape of a sphere. Before Tali could finish her windup, she'd make contact with Eikyo's invisible barriers. Using the brief opening, he'd rocket himself into her torso, aiming a punch with enough force to crack her ribs. Tali stood defiant before Eikyo as he came towards her. His punch did nothing to harm her. It did less than nothing. It caused him more harm than it did her. To punsch her as an ordinary human being was about on par with punching a Concrete wall full force. And in the time he had to deliver his one blow, she had already unleashed half a dozen more against him. But these were no ordinary punches. These were finger jabs, enhanced with her strings, so if htey connected, they would pierce through his skin and flesh, allowing her to tie him down from within his own body, which could lead to serious damage if he tried to pull them out. The Strength of her blows were calculated to be of significant enough strength to puncture his air walls, made possible by her strings. If he did not raises a body-barrier to defend himself, the harm bestowed uponhim would be all the worse. Eikyo's punch may have failed, but he wasn't done. As Tali made her move, the air surrounding Eikyo's body compressed and was reshaped into that of needles. If she touched him, she'd recoil from the pain. He followed up with two air spheres surrounding her fists, making counterattacking much more difficult for the few seconds before Eikyo launching a steel-bending 'Shatterstar '''directly into her face. Tali would not relent. It was painful, but she would not be detered. Her blows made impact, breaking the air around her fists and the needle like air pressure. It hurt like hell, but with her increased durability it was Little more than a small pricking from a doctor. She was about to continue her assault until she noticed a familiar move. She shifted her hand so that her strings re-alligned into a weave barrier. The shatterstar came, crashing against the weave, a smaller gust of air forcing its way through the tiny cracks in it. Only so barely did the weave block it, but quickly wittled away afterwards. Tali raised her bleeding hands, fingers bleeding something fierce, though not so bad as to cause any risk of severe blood loss. "Is that the best you´ve got?" She asked with a fierce glimt in her Eyes. Eikyo rocketed towards her, he concentrated all the needles, all the compressed air surrounding his body, into his fist. He aimed the blow towards her cheek again, this one with enough concentrated power to send her flying backwards. At their position, it could send her flying out of the ring, and Eikyo didn't want to go with her. Immediately redistributing the air as soon as he attack made contact, the air moved around his body in small disks, aiming to cut the threads that had dug into his body. Tali extended her palm. "I don´t Think so." Was all that Tali said Before she unleashed a Photon blast from her hand, intending to blast Eikyo to kingdom come. In the disarray which she hoped to achieve with the blast, she landed back down on the ground. That was when she unleashed her Photon Stream, a rayof light particles, flying towards Eikyo. Eikyo flew high into the sky, just before impact he had managed to surround his torso in a shield of compressed air, although the force had sent him high into the air. Cracks had formed on it, but it was still intact. Eikyo's face didn't show any signs of pain, however. He appeared jubilant. "Please tell me she's single," he murmured to himself. He moved the compressed air on his fist into the shape of a large shuriken, cutting through the threads on his body, yet they only appeared to snap on their own as his attack remained invisible to the human eye. Eikyo manipulated his shuriken, the compressed air cutting through Tali's beam, aiming to cut through it and strike Tali. He'd blunt the blades before it struck her, so that he could simply strike her and manipulate it to push her out of the arena. He made sure to land atop one of his barriers so that he'd still be within the optimum range to use his Quirk on her. Tali stared up to the sky as she noticed how Eikyo prepared some form of attack headed her way. She prepared a move of hers, gathering together immense amounts of photons and light Waves. The shuriken came, but its presence would not be felt. "'SOLAR RAYS!" She cried out as she unleashed her Power upon Eikyo. The width, strength and amount of javelins which traveled towards Eikyo was unconceivable. She Went all out in this, full force. However, she would be sure to limit the javelins in the last moment of impact as to not utterly annihilate him. Each Javelin possessed the Power to shatter meters thick pillars of steel and Concrete, and with that Power they pummled through the shuriken and continued to engulf the arena. There was Little to no escape, and the safest route was honestly to simply exit the arena. Eikyo’s eyes widened as her attack managed to overpower his most highly compressed attack so far. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he couldn’t be more excited. Eikyo held out his arms, a series of barriers erecting themselves in front of himself as Tali’s attack borrowed through them, yet each successive barrier they went through seemed to slow down her attack. When Tali’s attack managed to power through his barriers, he formed one over his entire body. As each piece shattered, he hardened it again. The blast finally subsided, and Eikyo was panting, mild burns covered his body, but he was otherwise seemed fine, not letting into how much that last attack had actually hurt. He pointed down towards her. “You, Tali Shimamura, are strong!” He waved his arms backwards showing his excitement. “Those who didn’t tune into the Second Year Stage to watch us battle are utter fools!” He pointed back towards her again. “I’ve never had such an invigorating fight before!” He pointed towards the sky now. “However, I won’t lose this battle! You may think you have something to prove, but I certainly do too.” During his monologue, Eikyo had taken the time to surround Tali with extra dense barriers. After he began attacking, his barriers strength would be decreased, so he went straight into maximum offense. He clenched his fist and the entirety of the barrier was converted into a series of attacks, each one equal in size to the Shatterstar, but far more powerful, and each would strike her at the same time. Tali felt devastated that her most potent move had been so easily thwarted. Doubt swept over her, dread and despair soon followed. Was this to be it? Is this where she would lose? She remained silent, her head bowed as the attacks came her way. Then a thought came to her. The air pressure waves flowed over her, shattering her form once more. Moments after the air waves were through she rematerialized on her feet once more, the wounds on her fingers closed. "I don't have anything to prove." She spoke as she looked back up at the man. "I've more than made up for my last year, so that is out of the way. No, proving something is long gone. But my hopes and dreams rely on this battle, on these games. I fear that if I fail, my desires and wishes will slip through my fingers and I will miss my chance." Tali spoke as she readied herself once more, a sheen of light taking form around her due to the Solar Rays. "I made a promise to take the chacne if I win. For this opportunity, for myself, for her, I have to win this." She spoke as she made a duplicate of herself through the I am everywhere move. "Let's do this Eikyo! No matter what, I will win!" She shouted as she charged her body with more photons. "Tachyon Haste! 40%" SHe cried out as she jumped up into the air, coming at Eikyo at blistering speeds, nearly vanishing from sight as she traveled. Both versions of her drew out the last hammer as they traveled towards him with intense might behind her coming blow. After having jumped she lowered the intensity of her charge to 20% to not suffer too many side effects. Eikyo didn’t know which Tali was the real one, so he targeted them both. A held out both arms in front of him, a barrier with strength superior to steel appeared midway between him and Tali. Even if she managed to break through this one, the sudden appearance of it would cause her to stagger. “You may not have something to prove, but I do. I’m gonna make my Dad proud and win this whole thing!“ He created another box around the airborne Talis, and with a forceful push, he aimed to send it flying out of the ring. Tali suspected a barrier when she noticed the lack of forceful gusts of air, having come to recognize some of her moves at this point. They raised their hammers, and with the speed, strength and power of the hammers behind them, easily breaking through the barriers, yet were halted all the same as they were both imprisoned within boxes of air. Figuring the problem at hand, both of them broke the side opposite of the direction they were heading if he was aiming of a ring out. They escaped the boxes, luckily just before they were hurled outside. "Stop hiding behind cheap tricks! Come and fight me like a man!" Tali cried out as she propelled herself upward towards him, hammer in tow once more, ready to deliver her blows. "You make it hard to do that when my punches hurt myself!" Eikyo held his arms close to himself, gathering the air around himself. "You're not much better. You friggin cloned yourself!" He forced his arms out from himself right when the two Talis were upon him, a strong burst of omnidirectional wind coming out from himself. Any glass within the audience shattered from the shockwave alone. With the two Talis hopefully staggered, he'd use the split second he had to unleash a barrage of '''Shatterstars '''onto his opponents, sending them reeling and hopefully out of the arena. The shockwave brought the Tali's to a complete halt, unable to fulfill their attack, even making them drop their hammers. Quick to thought, Tali still believed that a full-on offense was her best option, needing to finish this battle fast. "Solar Rays!" She shouted, both of them unleashing uncountable numbers of Light-made javelins propelling against him. She allowed them now to strike with just about full force, seeing how he had managed to defend so expertly against the previous barrage. The two arrays of javelins met the shatterstars head-on, cutting through most of the wind, but the first wave fell short of their promise, but the second and third wave struck with far greater fervor. Tali had by now realized that when he switched between attack and defense, the opposite property grew weaker. So when she punched through he would most likely be forced to take defensive measures, which would completely nullify the shatterstar in comparison. BUt in case that he was going to attack again, she was ready to meet him. Eikyo knew he wouldn't be able to hold this attack back, and his Shatterstars were just barely able to slow down her attacks as he had done before. He smirked as an amazing plan came to mind. Her attack was large scale and would likely obscure her vision. The barrier Eikyo was standing on disappeared from underneath him, and he fell towards the ground as the javelins proceeded to collided into each in midair, as they were fired at converging points from two sources. A few managed to hit him, but he managed to defend using an air barrier on his torso. The force still knocked the wind out of him though. From below, Eikyo continued his barrage of Shatterstars, in a method of both offense and defense, he fired blasts from his fists towards Tali, and from his elbows when he pulled them back to stay airborne. However, the amount of blasts being sent towards the Talis, while smaller, were still just as well concentrated as before and far more numerous. Each punch he launched created no less than three branching Shatterstars. Tali kept a close eye on what happened. The moment the light javelins began coliding with eachother or even just fly through the collisions, the Tali to the left looked down and around. Just as she was about to dodge, a shatterstar struck her. The Tali's screamed in agony after the impact, but they quickly recovered their composure and began to do their best to dodge the attacks headed their way. However, while not really according to plan, this was more than she could have hoped for. He was on ground now, and she was in the air. This was too good to be true. "Solar Rays!" They cried out, as they sent another torrent of javelins in his direction, basically covering the entiurety of the arena below her as she performed her assault. She was going to pay for this the days to come, but right now it could buy her a win, and she was not gonna let that up. "Oh shit!" Eikyo shouted. He didn't let up with his Shatterstars, aiming to help clear a path for him to defend. He wouldn't be able to destroy all these rays, but at least knock some of them off course. Every few seconds a javelin would strike Eikyo. He couldn't take it as well without his guard up. He abandoned his assault, headed closer towards the ground. With a Shatterstar aimed towards the arena floor, he upturned a portion of the concrete floor and hid underneath it. He kept it propped up with a few barriers and covered himself inside of one as well. The concrete wasn't very helpful in protecting him, but every little bit helped in this instance. He shouted from the strain it took to maintain his barrier for so long as javelins rained down upon him. When the attack subsided, Eikyo moved outside of the floor he used a paper shield. He was covered in bruises and burns. His gym clothes were messed up as well. "Holy... shit..." he panted, dropping to his knees. "Not yet," he murmured to himself, "not yet." He looked up towards Tali, praying that she was as tired as he was. Tali panted, while not as tired as Eikyo as such, she was still rather tender. Her body began to feel numb over the extensive use of her Tachyonhaste, having nearly lost all feeling in her body at this point, essentially being held up by determination and propulsors alone. What's more, if Eikyo took time to look, he would see cracks and wounds on her hands. This had been due to the quick and successive use of her Solar Rays. The dripping blood was quite considerable, yet she would not be deterred. "You are strong Eikyo... Very strong. You have my respect and gratitude for taking me this far. I don't think I have pushed myself to this extent ever before... Which is why I have to end it now." She spoke as both Tali's charged up a new Solar Ray each, now charged with not one, but two light charges each, for more potent results. She did not have many charges left, but she would still have a few more after this. "I respect you. No matter who wins, you've effectively rendered me useless for the next coming 144 hours. That is a victory in and of itself no matter what. All the same, I will ask this: Please surrender, I really don't want to unleash this, but I will if I have to." She spoke as her attack was ready, now just absorbing slight amounts of the ambient light. She was ready to unleash it at the slightest movement or first words which did not agree with her request. Eikyo was still on his knees, panting. He looked back up towards Tali, a grin on his face. "You're so strong an beautiful. Can I get your number?" If she was flustered for even a second, he'd send a Shatterstar, his last one, towards her gut, with enough force to hopefully knock her unconscious. If not, he'd just have to wait to see how she reacted otherwise. Tali smiled kindly back, despite the urge to attack, thinking it was a trap. "And you are handsome and powerful. Sure, we could hang out sometime, I wouldn't mind." In any other case she might have been blushing and stuttering profusely but now she was fully focused on victory. She needed to win. She needs to keep her promise. "Let's meet up sometime after this is all over. But right now there is the festival. And since you didn't reply to my request, am I safe to assume that you refuse? Cause if so, and it pains me, but I will ask for something else: Come at me with all that you've got." Eikyo had recovered enough stamina to get back to his feet. "You know, I would've jumped out of the ring the second you said '144 hours', but then you had to ask me to surrender, and since I'm a teenager I don't like to do what I'm told." Eikyo had been compressing the air around his fist for some time now. This was his last ditch effort. With the most minute of movements, he launched it towards Tali's torso, before he had even finished speaking. It was his strongest Shatterstar so far. If the attack defeated her, was blocked, or hit yet failed to finish her off, he knew it was his last attack. The Tali that was attacked disappeared as she finished the "I Am Everywhere" Move, focusing her down to a single position once more. The two charges used for the Solar Ray of the "copy" was made null as well. "As you wish. Thank you." Tali spoke as she unleashed the ray move. Almost twice as many javelins, and with about 1.5 times the power in each. The javelins rained down upon the arena, trying to limit his movements. She could have halted them and given him a last chance to surrender, but she knew that he would not feel accomplished with conceding, and thus she allowed them to continue their rain. Eikyo knelt down, a barrier of air pressure forming on top of his body as the javelins rained down. The light subsided an Eikyo was still up. The arena had been completely demolished, yet Eikyo was still standing, albeit trembling. He had a large grin on his face. "Now I have more motivation." He fell to the ground, face first. He was still conscious, but he couldn't move. "Eikyo is unable to move! The Victor is Tali Shimamura!" The announcer cried out. The arena burst into a roar of cheers, many who cried out Tali's name in jubilant excitement, but an at least equal amount who cheered for Eikyo due to his commitment to victory and defiance before such a force. Tali lowered herself back to the ground, letting her powers fade away into nothing as she landed. Her body was numb, but she still had a task to do. The medics came to carry Eikyo away when Tali asked to be allowed to accompany him, both due to that she needed some attention herself, but also that she wanted to tag along with her most worthy opponent. The two of them walked/were carried away to the roar of the crowds. Eikyo laid down in the infirmary, awaiting to be healed by Recovery Girl. He had used up too much of his stamina for her to be able to heal him and was waiting for his stamina to return. "Congratulations you two," said a voice from behind. It was the homeroom teacher of Class 2-A, Isan Jooryoku. "Midori and Zenji just forfeited their match. So the ruling has called you two as the winner and runner up of the Sports Festival. Tali, can I have a minute alone with him?" She nodded her head and left. "Sorry dad," said Eikyo, "I lost." "Winning isn't everything son," said Isan. "Tali can't use her Quirk for the next 144 hours. In book you're the one that really came out on top. What would've happened if Midori and Zenji hadn't declared a draw?" Eikyo lightly nodded his head. "You know what, I'm not surprised I lost. You're her teacher after all." Isan chuckled, stroking his hair. "Rest easy son."